one page and must contain a summary of the proposed activity suitable for dissemination to the public. It should be a self-contained description of the project and should contain a statement of objectives and methods to be employed. It should be informative to other persons working in the same or related fields and insofar as possible understandable to a technically liter- ate lay reader. This Abstract must not include any proprietary/confidential information. * Please click the add attachment button to complete this entry. 2045-Project_Abstract.pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00427077 Attachments ProjectAbstractAddAttachment File Name Mime Type 2045-Project_Abstract.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00427077 Project Abstract CDC Public Health Conference Support Program Funding Opportunity Number: CDC-PA-HM08-801 NCEH-500.1 Emergency and Environmental Health Services Goal 3. Build and enhance effective partnerships to improve environmental health capacity. The National Environmental Health Association (NEHA) submits this proposal to the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC), National Center for Environmental Health under the Public Health Conference Support Program. Grant assistance will be utilized to plan, develop, and conduct a six-day educational conference entitled "NEHA's 73rd Annual Educational Conference (AEC) & Exhibition." The conference outlines a comprehensive educational program to be conducted June 21-24, 2009 (plus two days of pre-conference workshops and courses on June 19-20), at the Hyatt Regency-Downtown in Atlanta, Georgia. The topic area of programmatic interest to CDC that will be addressed at the conference is NCEH-500.1 Emergency and Environmental Health Services and Goal 3. Build and enhance effective partnerships to improve environmental health capacity. The objective of the AEC & Exhibition is to provide a unique opportunity for attendees to receive contemporary, relevant, high quality, and affordable continuing education that is designed to meet the needs of today's working environmental health and protection professional. The AEC & Exhibition is one of the primary methods that we utilize to deliver this education. NEHA wants a more capable and informed and motivated workforce to emerge from the AEC & Exhibition experience. To get these results, we have an obligation to enhance the impact of the education we offer by delivering it in more contemporary ways. Since 1937 this effort is at the core of NEHA's mission, which is to advance the environmental health profession and the individuals that work in that profession through education. The AEC & Exhibition will address a variety of topics in its traditional Lecture Hall with over 130 educational sessions covering: terrorism and all-hazards preparedness, food safety and protection, onsite wastewater systems, ambient air quality, children's environmental health, drinking water quality, emerging pathogens, environmental health leadership development, environmental health research, geographic information systems, hazardous materials and toxic substances, indoor air quality, injury prevention/occupational health, solid waste, swimming pools/recreational waters, uniformed services, vector control and zoonotic diseases, water pollution, and general environmental health. There will also be a Learning Laboratory, our new educational program that offers attendees hands-on, interactive, and innovative educational sessions, including tabletops and role-playing exercises, design-thinking sessions, roundtables and discussion groups, demos, tours, and other creative educational delivery methods. The primary audience is state and local environmental health and protection professionals, and we expect a minimum of 1,400 attendees. The assistance from CDC under the Public Health Conference Support Program becomes absolutely essential in maintaining the quality of the 2009 AEC & Exhibition. NEHA anticipates an estimated cost of $600,000 for the AEC & Exhibition, and we are requesting assistance in the amount of $30,000 from CDC, which represents 5% of the estimated total conference costs. For more information, please feel free to contact Vanessa T. De Arman of NEHA's Research and Development staff at 303-756-9090, ext. 311 or at vdearman@neha.org. Project Narrative File(s) FileName MimeType 5155-Mandatory_Project_Narrative.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00427077